


Standig between

by SiaAriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, English is not my mothertongue, F/M, Friends to Foes, Friendship, Missions, Pre-Disbandment, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my friend and I’m glad you keep an eye on me. Thank you. Keep your eye on me later too, yes?"<br/>- Jack Morrison</p>
<p>Story about the fall of overwatch, starts before the disbandment and will probably go on until the recreation, if i can figure out a rational plot. I also may add some NSFW chapters later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission ahead

„No! Angela, you just can’t do that!”  
  
Gabriel Reyes sighed and looked at the medic in front of him. “Look. I have a plan for that mission. We need to focus on the remaining rogue omnics. If we don’t wipe them out, they will harass the people sooner than we want to. I know, many of the townspeople are sick and need your attention, but…“  
  
Angela “Mercy” Ziegler stared at him and he stopped talking. Reyes couldn’t stand it, when she did that. She just looked at him and he felt like a scolded child, even if she hadn’t said anything.  
He sighed again, louder this time and turned around, just to see his friend Jack Morrison on the steps to the main entrance. He looked confused at them and had his hand behind his head. Gabriel waved at him and he came nearer.  
  
“Jack, please. Could you explain our _dear_ Mercy why we can’t go in town this time but instead need her during the assault on the omnic keep? I need to prepare the mission and instruct the others. They are waiting in the meeting room.” he said to his friend and gave him a pleading look.  
  
“Shure… But why do you want to go in town, Angela?” Jack answered and looked at the medic.  
  
“The people need me. They made up a lazaret and I heard about some very severe injuries. It’s winter and pretty could, they may have frostbites. The children also need to be vaccinated, since they got no medical resources for months now! You can handle the omnics without me, you could take Torbjörn with you, I’m quite shure he would enjoy coming out of his forge and actually do something.” said Mercy with a little smile on her face.  
Jack had to force himself not to smile brightly back at her, but turn to Gabriel. “I think she might be right. The situation is far worse for the people in town than it might be for us. Also, Torbjörn did work quite much in the last time and I’m a little concerned about him.”  
  
Gabriel looked like he would shoot Jack in the face right now. “The omnics have made up a really strong bastion for themselves! I fear that we will also have some severe injuries if you don’t come with us, Angela!” he hissed at her and gave Jack an angry look before he turned around and went straight to the meeting room.  
  
Jack shook his head and turned back to Mercy. “I’m sorry, Angela. I think he works too much in the last time. He never gets to cool down a little, is always on wire, you know?” he tried to apologize his friend and smiled at her.  
  
Mercy nodded and looked at him. “Thank you, Jack, for trying to help me. I guess, I’m making a mess again.” She said in her melodic voice and cocked her head. “Is everything okay? I mean… between you two?” she asked softly.  
  
“Uh, eh, yes, I think. He may be mad because of that commander-thing, you know?” Jack answered and looked into her bright blue eyes.  
“I can understand him. He was the one making plans and all… And in the end you were the one who got the credits. I still think you deserved it, but they should have thought a little more about it.” She explained and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“After all, he made his plans, but you were the one out there. The one, who stood against them and for us.” She whispered and made a step towards him.  
Jack held his breath, and mumbled “I’m just a soldier.”  
  
“You’re more than that.” She said and with a smile released herself from him and took the first step down to the main entrance. “I take it, that I will go to the town, yes? If you need me, I’ll be with you in minutes, I promise.”  
  
Jack stood stunned while she left. After a few minutes he managed to go to the meeting room as well and hear Gabriels plan for their next mission.

  


“We will attack the keep here, here and there. Team One will infiltrate at Point A while Team Two will break through at this weak point. Our scouts reported an unsupervised sewer outlet at Point C where Team Three will have their entry to the keep. Team Two will have the hardest resistance, so you, Reinhardt, will lead them into the keep.”  
  
“Ah, you finally join us, Jack.” said Gabriel Reyes and looked at his fellow agent, who entered the room as quietly as possible.  
  
“Sorry, the conversation with Angela took a bit longer than I expected.” Jack excused himself and seated him next to Kimiko.  
  
“What’s up?” she asked silently and gave him a warm smile.  
“Ah, just Mercy trying to save all the people.” he whispered back.  
  
“Well, nice that you want to attend the instruction, but just to sit here won’t get your brain the information, Jack.” Gabriel said and threw an angry look at him.  
  
“I’m silent, sorry.” Jack answered and slipped a little deeper into his chair.  
  
“As I said, Reinhardt will cover entry point B with his Crusader armor, while Torbjörn, Kimiko and Bayless will try to eliminate the resistance at that critical entry. Point C should be relatively easy to handle, so that Team Three, Mirembe, Liao, Singh and you, Jack, should have no problems. If Team Two reports any problems, you are their backup. Team One will make its way into the keep over the roof and battlements. Their ulterior target will be the main server room, where we suspect a minor god program to be. Team One will contain the program and extract it, if possible.”  
  
“And who’s in Team One?” Jack asked with concern.  
  
“Ana, Jesse and I. Overall back-up will be of course Angela, if she isn’t too busy with her humanitarian stuff.” Gabriel answered and rolled his eyes.  
  
“She promised me to stay online and ready. I trust her, that she will keep that promise.” Jack huffed and stood up.  
  
“Of course you do, you fool.” thought Gabriel while he nodded at the others. “Start of the mission will be at sixteen hundred. It doesn’t matter if we attack under nightfall or not, the omnics will see us either way.” he said instead and turned around.  
  
“May I have a word with you Jack? Under four eyes, please.” Gabriel added.  
“Of course, yes.” Jack agreed surprised and leaned back again at the table. He waited until the others left the room; the last one was Liao, who shot him a sympathetic glance. Normally it wasn’t the Strike-Commander who got a lecture.  
  
“What exactly are you trying, Jack?!” Gabriel asked bluntly and locked his eyes on Jacks.  
“Eh, what exactly do you mean? I must admit, that I’m confused.” he answered and scratched his back of head again.  
  
“Angela. _Mercy_. You make yourself a complete fool when she’s around! Is it her german accent or is your blood having fun elsewhere? Thought you knew it better than messing around with a colleague.”  
“I’m not messing around with her! God damn, Gabriel!” Jack defended himself indignantly and shook his head. “I thought you knew me better than accusing me of fraternization.”  
  
“I was just trying to give you an advice, _Strike-Commander_.” Gabriel hissed and started to leave the room.  
  
“Gabriel, wait. ” Jack pleaded and Gabriel turned around. He rolled his eyes as he saw Jacks face. Not those puppy-eyes again. Jack always had this look on his face when he was trying to smooth the waves between them.  
“You’re my friend and I’m glad you keep an eye on me. Thank you.” Jack said and smiled happily. “Keep your eye on me later too, yes?” With this he slapped Gabriel on the shoulder and went out of the room, leaving Gabriel alone.


	2. On duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former mentioned mission, and of course nothing works without problems...

Mercy walked between the improvised beds, full of patients who needed her attention, and took mental notes in which order she would treat them. Of course she would attend to the most severely injured ones first, and the least hurt ones last.  
  
She moved her armored hand around, giving silent commands to her assistant and went to the main tent, where her equipment waited to be used. While she walked down the aisle between the beds she listened to the radio.  
  
“Torbjörn! Destroy that turret!”  
“Almost done, just… ah yes! Hehehe…”  
  
Mercy smiled as she heard Torbjörn laugh. It sounded like he managed to turn the turret, so that it was now shooting at the rogue omnics. She changed the channel to that of Team Three, but there was nothing. Jack’s team seemed to keep silence on the airwaves, which meant that they we’re still in the infiltration process.  
  
“Maria, please bring our first patient in, I’m ready in a few moments.” Angela asked and entered the tent.  
Inside were simple steel tables and one surgical one, along with crates full of scalpels, medicaments, syringes and other medical supplies.  
A selected team of doctors and nurses accompanied her; two doctors and three nurses waited for her in the tent. The others were with the patients and cared for the immediate cases.  
  
Angelas assistant brought her first patient, a small child around nine years old, who was caught in his collapsing house. The boy coughed and his leg was twisted in an unnatural way. Mercy scrubbed her hands, although her Valkyrie Swift Response Suit had a built-in plasma disinfection mechanism and was covered in a silver-alloy. It was an old habit; from the days she worked as a simple doctor in geneva, and like Jack always said: “Old habits die hard.”  
  
She smiled as she approached the boy, and methodically she asked him different things while she examined him. His leg was broken in at least three pieces, she would have to open the leg and stabilize it with a titanium-nail, but apart from this the boy seemed almost healthy. Mercy was sure he had a cold, like almost every inhabitant of the town, but she hoped with the supplies they would get better soon.  
  
“I need to open your leg, it’s broken and there are splinters from the bone. Are your parents somewhere? I will need their permission for the anesthesia.” she softly asked the boy, but he shook his head.  
  
“They… they died in the collapse…” he sniffed and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
“Is anybody from your family left? Your uncle or aunt or grandparents?” Mercys voice was kindly and welcoming, without anger or disappointment.  
  
“My granny lives in the village nearby… The omnics didn’t get there, my parents wanted to bring me to her, but then the house got hit by a rocket...” the boy answered and dried his tears with his hands.  
  
Mercy nodded understandingly and turned around to her assistant.  
“See if you can get a call to that village. I fear that the bone splinters have injured some blood vessels and I want to avoid a compartment syndrome. The boy could lose his leg to this in these conditions.” she asked quietly.  
Maria, her assistant nodded and turned around to the front part of the tent, where a curtain separated a small part from the rest.  
  
Mercy went back to the boy and continued her check-up, but she ended up playing with the boy.  
After ten minutes or so, Maria came back and told her, that she had spoken to the boy’s grandmother and she had agreed to the surgery and had asked if the boy could transferred to her as soon as he was able to, she had been a nurse before her retirement.  
  
Mercy smiled brightly and gave her approval. One of the present doctors prepared the anesthesia while the other prepared the surgery. Mercy watched them do their work and calmed the child until he fell asleep under the narcotic chemicals.

  


After an hour or so, Mercy had completed the surgery and attached a vac-pump to the boy’s leg.  
She couldn’t sew it together, because one of the splinters was stuck in an artery, which meant that too much extracellular fluid would accumulate in the leg and the pressure would be too high for the muscles and nerves.  
Angela didn’t want to damage the leg more, so she had left a sponge in the leg and with a fluid proof film to keep the wound clean, she hoped to rescue the tissue. She even sacrificed one of the few vacuum pumps she brought with her, because that would drag out the inevitable fluid.  
  
She watched the boy slowly waking up and after she was sure he was alright she left him to her inferiors.  
  
Angela walked out of the tent after cleaning her suit and drank from a water bottle. She turned on the radio in her suit again, just to hear a yell.  
  
“Jack! God damn get out of there! Omnics approaching!”  
  
That was Mirembe. Angela knew she was in Team Three, together with Liao, Singh and Jack. She listened further; and heard shots fired and the unmistakable sound of bullets hitting metal walls. A few minutes passed with the sounds of the gunfight, and after the silence that followed she heard Mirembe again.  
  
“Mercy! Get your wings on and come over! Jack got hit; I repeat; Jack got hit!”  
  
Angela tensed and rushed back into the tent. “Maria, I have to go! They have problems in the keep, Strike-Commander Morrison is injured!” she shouted and grabbed her emergency equipment.

  


Her blaster pistol at her side and the Caduceus staff in her hands she jumped over rocks and detritus; rubble left from the collapsing houses. As soon as she was on plain field she turned on the Valkyrie Suit and bringing its “Swift response” surname to good use.  
  
She propelled into the air, her halo providing a hard-light helmet with a personal HUD. Her radio was set to the frequency of Team Three and she aimed at Jack Morrison’s position.  
  
“Mirembe, please tell me you are NOT in the keep yet.” she requested.  
  
“Actually, we are near the main server room.” the other woman answered.  
“Team Two cleared the way down here; it should be safe for you. We have found a safe spot to hide; I will send you a map with the path to us highlighted.” Mirembe added and a clicking sound signalized Mercy that she had indeed received a map of the keep.  
  
“Alright. Let’s see if I can find you. Mercy over.” Angela responded and laid the map over her normal field of view.  
  
It took only some minutes to fly the four kilometers to the keep. Mercy investigated it from above, before she landed right in the middle of the main court.  
  
“Welcome to Omnic keep!” greeted her Bayless and asked her: “Did you have a pleasant flight?”  
“Good to see you, doc. Team One is already in the main server room, we are defending it against the last omnics.” added Kimiko and gave her a smile.  
  
Mercy nodded and followed Bayless, who lead her into the keep. Silently they sneaked through the factory halls and Mercy was too tense to breath.  
  
“Don’t worry, we turned off the machines and destroyed the mainboards. The keep is no longer able to produce more omnics. There are just some left, but they are too occupied to regain the main server room.” Kimiko explained whispering.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always wondering, what Mercys halo was good for, besides making her more angelic as she already is... But since she can fly with her suit, it would make sense she has something like a helmet... The feathers of her wings seem to be made of hard-light and probably that halo provides another light-bending device, so that she has a helmet when she needs it, but can turn it off when she doesn't...


End file.
